


Смертоносная Краса

by andromaha



Category: Bleach, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha
Summary: Боюань косплеит Бьякую
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Смертоносная Краса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/gifts).



> арт нарисован для Осеннего феста 2020 на diary.ru, ключи: Сюй Боюань, Он(а) не человек!


End file.
